thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira (Sukalaverse)
Zira was the leader of the Outsiders and an extreme worshipper of Scar. Appearance She was a slender lioness with a dark tawny pelt, a black, triangular nose, a small bearded chin, black ear rims, red eyes, a notched left ear and a dark stripe from forehead to nape. Personality Zira was a twisted, aggressive and delusional lioness with a lifelong quest for brutal vengeance. She started off as a curious and rambunctious cub, whose disobedience would lead her to an emotionally traumatic experience that would later affect her ways of living. She was extremely fearful and traumatized when she arrived in the Pride Lands, and took some time to adapt. As she grew into a young lioness, she became more receptive to the other pride members and would reticently do her duties and tasks, while having a rather snarky and aggressive temper. The only time she softened up was when she was in company of Uru and Scar. The losses of both Uru and Scar would later break Zira into madness as she became determinated to destroy the monsters who took away the ones she loved away from her. History Zira was born to a lioness living in a shattered Tsavo lion pride, along with some unidentified siblings some time after the pride was half-decimated by mankind. While her other siblings were playing a little far away, she sat with her mother who watched over her other cubs chasing after one another. Meanwhile, Zira captured the sight of three feral rogue lions walking in a distance, and told her mother by asking her who they were. On her guards, Zira's mother told her curious daughter to follow her, explaining to her that those were bad lions. She hushed her daughter, who threw more questions at her, and pressured her into leaving with her. Zira let her curiosity take over and disobeyed her mother by running to the strange lions in order to see them closer. She hid in tall grass, where she examinated the different physical features of those lions. She suddenly stepped on a twig and capted the attention of the rogues. As she introduced herself, one of the rogues rushed toward her and imprisoned the squealing, terrified cub's head between his fangs. Zira's mother quickly arrived and got her daughter out the deadly grasp of the lion. She fled, carrying Zira to a gap where she could hide her. She told Zira to stay in there while she went to get her other cubs. As Zira waited in her hiding spot, she fearfully watched the rogue lions passing by. The cub soon heard terrible roars and screams, and got out of her hiding spot in search of her mother when the noises stopped. She froze in terror at the sight of her mother's dead body and mauled siblings. She witnessed the rogue lions licking their bloody lips, soon spotting the sight of the petrified cub. They chased after her until Zira fell in a rushing river, which would carry her to the boundaries of the Pride Lands. The little lioness was found unconscious by Scar and his Lion Guard. She was carried towards Pride Rock, where she woke up with a white slender lioness at her side, revealing herself to be Queen Uru. The cub broke in tears on the queen's shoulder, missing her mother. She soon got used to the other lionesse's presence, but fled in fear when she met Ahadi, who reminded her of the rogue lions who attacked her. Zira's source of motivation through her new life was Uru, then Scar. To be continued... Family * Unnamed lioness (mother) * Unnamed littermates * 'Uru '(adoptive mother) * 'Scar '(former mate) * 'Nuka '(son) * 'Kiongozi '(son) * 'Kovu '(adoptive son) * 'Vitani '(adoptive daughter) Category:Sukala A.P. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Adults Category:Outlanders Category:Outsiders Category:Leaders Category:Parents